McNally's New Life
by dtown2013
Summary: When everyone turns their back on Andy for a lie created by Marlo, Andy turns to the one person she knows will help her. FBI Special Agent Don Eppes. How will Andy's life change with a once in a life time career offer, and will it be too late when 15 Division learns the truth.


**MCNALLY'S NEW LIFE**

**I OWN NO RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS THAT MAY BE USED IN THIS STORY.**

**Summary: **When everyone turns their back on Andy for a lie created by Marlo, Andy turns to the one person she knows will help her. FBI Special Agent Don Eppes. How will Andy's life change with a once in a life time career offer, and will it be too late when 15 Division learns the truth.

_Prologue:_

_It has been 4 months since Andy and Nick has returned from their 6 month undercover operation and things have not been going well. After Andy learned of Marlo's illness Marlo decided to make sure that even if Andy told her friends that they would no believe her and the first stage of her plan was going to begin in less that six hours. Nick and Andy had both come to the agreement that they both loved each other but more like a brother and sister bond so they officially called off their relationship yesterday. Marlo could not let Sam think to much about this so it was time for her to act._

_Tracy was still a little pissed that Andy had left her to deal with the aftermath of Jerry's death but was slowly getting over it because she was the one to drive Luke into getting Andy for the op. because she turned it down. Gail and Holy officially started dating 3 days ago and she was completely over Nick which was a good thing for her and she couldn't care less that Andy left. Chris had come back to Toronto but wasn't staying long as he was offered a position in guns and gangs as a long term undercover agent for an op. that was taking place in Montreal. Dove was his usual forgiving self and completely forgave Andy and said that she was bad ass with the op. under her belt, but was still cautious because of her leaving and relationship ex's that were at the station. Frank and Noelle decided to stay out of their former Rookie's business but was on the lookout because they each knew that a person could only take so much crap until they cracked and McNally was delivered her share of bad happenings in the last 4 years. _

_Oliver understood Andy's choices from his long friendship with Sammy and Sammy's long career in undercover and was paying closer attention to her also but it was for a completely different reason. Oliver saw all the Rookies as his kids and knew that if something happened Andy would need somebody in her corner and had already decided that that person would be him. He would stand by her no matter what because he knew no one else would because of the conversation he overheard from the other Rookies yesterday which basically outlined his fears that she was almost completely alone. Andy's father was completely over the edge back drinking and more so he would not be able to help Andy if it came down to it and since her mother left her again she had no blood family. But what Oliver didn't know is that Andy did have somebody else that she was in contact with and would always be there for her. _

_Don Eppes was a FBI supervising agent who had contacts all over the world but he was paying more attention to the ones he had in the police department in Toronto because he heard through the grape vine that Andy McNally was having a rough time. When he heard that he decided to break the silent treatment that they were doing the past 5 years and call her up to see how she was doing but what he found out made his blood boil. They had spent 3 hours on the phone talking one night and he got gist of her life of the last 4 years. Between her relationships, career options, and personal hardships he had a feeling that she was going to be needing all the support she could have when it all became to much. Which is why they were calling each other at least once a day to talk and blow off steam. Not a lot of people knew of these calls because nobody knew that these two people knew each other. They actually met when Andy was traveling after her final year of college in L.A. And dated for a few months but Don's career came between the two and ended up with Andy moving back to Toronto and him staying in L.A.._

_Andy had been having a bad feeling all week that something was going to happen but she didn't have a clue to what that would be. So instead of pushing her gut instincts aside she decided to prepare for the worst and began to bring up her mental shield she had developed over the years that helped protect her from everyone she knew leaving her. What she didn't know was that she was going to need a lot more protection than that. _

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
